<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>都市昼行 | URBAN DAY TRIP by Ringeril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684378">都市昼行 | URBAN DAY TRIP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril'>Ringeril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>末世AU，乙女向，公路风格。大部分瞎编，OOC有。<br/>算是可靠的导师康/迷茫期学员的故事。<br/>改了三回之后终于接受了自己发不出糖的属性。但是康纳酱很好就够了TAT。</p><p>祝大家情人节快乐。（鞠躬</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>都市昼行 | URBAN DAY TRIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>2月13日，你们的六人小队启程从波士顿西郊前往查尔斯顿。</p><p>鉴于大半城市已被夷为平地，你们预计到要负重超过五十磅徒步三十多个小时，预计到会遇上一两次零散的伏击。而且，路线中途的补给点不久前遭到劫掠，你们要顺便去调查那里的状况，为重建提供必要的信息，但应该不会遭遇严重的交火。</p><p>但先行情报百密一疏，使你们错误估计了敌方的火力。在对方的连番狙击下，你们竟然被困在一堵破墙后面动弹不得。</p><p>胜算最大的选择是让克里普·威尔金森找一个制高点提供掩护，其余的人绕到敌人后方干掉他们。你们盯着康纳，等待他的指示。</p><p>自小队组建之日起，康纳就是你们的领队。从他的气质来看，你怀疑这位有一半原住民血统的魁梧男人是否知道战争之外的生活方式。这年头，所有事物的走向都一片混沌，大部分人都争分夺秒地享受当下或者缅怀逝去的时光——不管是通过缺页的扑克牌、兑水的烈酒还是数种烟丝凑成的烟卷。而康纳似乎始终活在一个笃定的时间里。你对他过去的经历知之甚少，但你确信，哪怕第二天整个世界就要终结，也不影响他将手头的事务负责到底。</p><p>平日里，这位莫霍克人总是态度平和、公事公办，有条不紊地审阅报告、制定计划、召集训练，同时与人保持微妙的距离。然而一旦走上战场，他就变得敏锐、迅捷而凶恶。不知多少次，你目睹康纳率队凌厉地突入室内，压制每一个死角。这景象每每让你后颈的汗毛倒竖，仿佛那些子弹擦过的是你的脑袋。上帝保佑迷途的羔羊们，不要错误地选择和他作对。</p><p>现在，他就以鹰一样的目光审视着前方的无人区，确认每一条可能的行进路线。按照他的计划，你们兵分两路在废墟构成的掩体后行进，去敌方所处的建筑脚下会合。</p><p>你在多比·卡特身后匍匐前进，防弹背心的领口把下颌磨出血痕。贴身口袋里有什么东西硌着前胸，那是一块捡来的木头零件。几个星期以来，你一直在用锉刀打磨它。这时，一颗子弹正打在旁边的石块上，和你的脑袋差不了三英寸。你条件反射地埋头，爆裂声贯穿耳膜，造成直击颅骨的尖锐耳鸣。</p><p>“这群混蛋藏得真他妈好。”多比冒出一句粗口。趁着对方射击的空当，你们就地一滚，暂时藏身到一个残破的大理石基座后面。</p><p>“话说，你的药吃完了吗？”她问。</p><p>“还剩两三天的量。”你回答。</p><p>“见鬼。”多比说，“实话说，最近我也没法弄到了。”</p><p>“如果我觉得自己快死了，会老实告诉你的。”你说。又一声枪响之后，你们迅速往下一个稍大的废石堆移动。</p><p>“康纳，十一点方向射手已清除。”耳机里传来威尔金森的声音。</p><p>对方损失的狙击手让行进速度大大加快。到达会合点后，你们恢复平时室内突击用的队形，跟在康纳后面准备突入建筑。在一扇窗户旁边，康纳敲了敲自己的头盔，你迅速上前，用液压剪卸下敌人用来加固的铁条。翻进窗户后，你们循着枪声继续往楼上潜行。接下来是大部分行动最令人讨厌的部分——逐个清扫房间。在不知道敌人具体数目和方位的情况下，任何差池都能让你们送命。</p><p>前几个紧张兮兮的家伙很好解决，直到你们来到一个废弃的会议室门外。你们非常确定敌人的主力一定在里面严阵以待，甚至堆好掩体等着你们破门而入。外面零星的枪声已经偃旗息鼓，表示他们不再浪费时间去和威尔金森周旋，而你们也不用再浪费时间保持隐匿。在你粗暴地轰开铰链的同时，雅克·曾格向门里扔了一个烟雾弹，开始突袭。你立马后撤给他们让路，并回身确保走廊。</p><p>就是这个动作差点要了你的命。</p><p>你没有足够快地在过道对侧就位，或者恰巧在那个瞬间挡在了原本目标的弹道上。前一秒，你听到玻璃碎裂的声音，下一秒胸前就像挨了一记铁锤。那力量如此之大，甚至挤出了你肺里的所有空气，让你干呕似的猛咳了一声。随即是一两秒的窒息，大脑一片空白，全凭肌肉记忆才踉跄地扑到墙根避开第二枪。糟透了，你想，漏了一个藏在建筑侧翼的混蛋。万幸的是，尽管疼得要命，但你还能正常呼吸，说明防弹背心起到了作用。</p><p>耳机里的声音突然变得非常嘈杂。你用手肘支起身体，将步枪牢牢抵在肩窝，扭头望向窗外，咬紧牙关冲着耳麦吐出几个单词：“康纳，七点钟上方……射手。”</p><p>“收到。”康纳的声音在通讯器里有种冷硬的金属质感，“保持隐蔽。这边即将完成压制。”</p><p>你勉力呼吸了几次，尽力站起来往走廊拐角处行进。任何轻微的动作都让你的胸口像要裂开。对面墙上又多了几个弹坑，更多碎玻璃落到你身上。“已经目视到射手位置，”威尔金森的声音传来，“正在往他对侧的屋顶移动。”</p><p>“九点钟方向，敌方增援两人。”你继续报告，躲在墙角冲着在楼梯口冒头的人射击，打中了其中一个。</p><p>“压制完成，现在后撤。”你听到康纳说。你刚要回话，却忽然被人从背后勒住。但攻击者显然也受伤了，在你奋力挣脱、猛抓他面部的时候失去了掌控。你顺势一腿将他扫倒，但胸口的疼痛影响了发力，没有让他完全倒地。好在这位不知名敌人的脑袋很快就被开了一个洞。</p><p>“哦，”你看到了赶来帮忙的雅克，“多谢了，大叔。”</p><p>但他并没有回答你，而是对着耳麦呼叫：“杰米，过来看看，有人受伤。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>你觉得这一切非常滑稽。不过是隔着防弹衣挨了一枪，腿上有些扎伤，只要简单包扎一下、再来针止痛药就能行动自如。但事实总是不如期望。你渐渐喘不上气，走路变得困难。多比架着你，她脸上和胳膊上被弹片划了几道口子，但整体看起来状况不错。等到远离危险区域，杰米·科利卸下你的防弹背心，谨慎地按了几下你的胸口。光是这个过程就疼得你满头大汗。</p><p>“断了两根肋骨。”他很快得出结论，“暂时还没伤到胸膜。但是再负重跑来跑去的话是迟早的事。”他给你打上绑带，注射了一点神经阻滞剂，让你尽力深呼吸。“其余的伤口不怎么严重，但需要预防感染。这种情况最好的治疗当然是躺下静养，不过，显然——”</p><p>你脸色变得煞白，转头看向康纳。他抱着手臂站在一边。在路程半途被宣告不能继续行军的后果不言自明，在补给本就有限的情况下，你不想变成整个队伍的累赘。</p><p>“我找个地方休息，你们继续。等我觉得好些了就追上来。”你说。</p><p>“那不可能，不能把你一个人丢在这里。”康纳说，“我们得想出一个办法。”他摘下头盔，拢了拢头发，然后坐下拿出地图。你们原本的计划是取最短路线穿过市区，虽然这意味着可能会遭遇更多袭击。如果走远一些的路，会更加安全。</p><p>“你们四个按照原路线行进，由雅克担任临时队长，但是注意避免冲突。把收集到的情报尽早带到查尔斯顿。”他指着地图，挨个看着其余的人说道，“我带着她绕路过去，随时和你们沟通位置。如果查尔斯顿有任何接应的余力——虽然我估计没有——让他们来找我们。”</p><p>对你而言，在任务中受伤只是第三糟糕的事。第二糟糕是因为自身疏忽将队友置于险境。至于第一糟糕，就是给康纳添麻烦。在训练的时候，他不会像其他士官那样大吼大叫、训斥下属，但你还是比需要的那样更加努力——只为证明自己对他、对小队而言是有用的。</p><p>你生活在对无用的恐惧中已经太久了。自从战争的引线被点燃，人为的灾难像夜幕一样在人们的睡梦中降临，20世纪初的噩梦以前所未有的破坏性姿态重临世间。经年累月的武装冲突和疾病流行之后，人口锐减，通讯和交通线路七零八落。生还者们像原始部落一样，逐渐向尚有余力提供一定秩序和资源的区域聚集。你就是在那时学会了翻窗撬锁。如果不能带回足够的食物或者用来交易的东西，就会被当作无用的个体。而无用，在这个回归弱肉强食原始秩序的社会中，意味着被淘汰。</p><p>有一天，你阴差阳错地撬开了小队据点的门。几天的蹲守之后，你误以为这个和普通杂货店无异、没有亮灯、一片寂静的房子里并没有人，却在推门的瞬间当面挨了一拳。不论你怎样又踢又咬、爆出一连串咒骂，还是被反绑双手丢在前厅的地板上，鼻血流进嘴里，齿间满是铁锈的味道，一柄闪着寒光的利刃横在喉头。</p><p>“你在附近转悠好几天了，到底想干什么？”一个声音粗声粗气地质问。</p><p>“我更感兴趣的是他怎么把门撬开的，那不是一般的锁。”另一个稍显年轻的声音说道。</p><p>“大概是用这个。”有人拿出从你手中缴获的工具。一个用撬棍改装的器材，虽然费力，但能对付大部分非金属制的门窗。</p><p>“是来偷情报的探子吗？”</p><p>“看起来不像。他们不收这种姑娘。”一个女人接话道。</p><p>“姑娘？”</p><p>“拉倒吧，她扮男装的水平比我差多了。”</p><p>“我就是想拿点吃的！”你挣扎道。</p><p>这时，另一个人走进了前厅，在你身上落下一道阴影。</p><p>“哦，康纳，来看看。”这群人齐齐转向他，“我们抓到了这些天一直在周围鬼鬼祟祟的小贼。她用这玩意儿撬开了前门，还以为我们听不到呢。”</p><p>你费力地在地上翻了个身，面朝这个被称作康纳、显然是他们领头的人。不得不承认，在看到他的一瞬间，你害怕了。这个熊一样健壮、脸色严肃的男人完全可以一只手提着你的后颈把你丢出窗外。尽管毫无底气，你还是尽可能地摆出一副凶悍的表情盯着他。他抱着胳膊审视了你一会儿，眼神里有种特殊的、凛然的东西，让你不由得打了个寒战。仅仅花了几秒钟，他就把你看透了。</p><p>“你想要吃的？”康纳蹲下来问，语气意外地和善。</p><p>“是的。”你回答。</p><p>“我们不仅能给你吃的，还能教你怎么正确地毁锁和破门，乃至伪装。这样世界上就没有哪堵墙能拦住你了。”他继续道，“实际上，在邓肯和斯蒂芬被我们的法国朋友借走之后，这里的确有必要补充一个伙伴。”</p><p>“如果她还能像斯蒂芬那样兼职厨子就更好了。”刚才绑住你的光头男人说。他的同伴们发出一阵轻笑。</p><p>“总之，多比，先带她去洗洗干净，吃点东西，然后再谈别的。”康纳站起身，示意一旁的女人给你松绑。多比带你到一个有水龙头的房间，扔给你一块布擦干净脸上的血污，突然咯咯笑起来。</p><p>“我就知道会这样，”她看起来竟然饶有兴致，“我们盯上你好些天了，小可怜。”</p><p>“盯上我？”你还是没弄明白发生了什么。</p><p>“你一直在附近转来转去，还以为你不打算偷了呢。”她说，“我们警告过雅克下手轻点，可别打断你这漂亮的鼻梁骨。嘛，权当是迎新。”还没等你反应，她就擅自掰过你的肩膀检查起来。</p><p>“瘦了点，也，呃，平了点……”她评价道，“但总体还算结实。等等，这是什么？”</p><p>你还在思忖自己是否误入人贩子贼窝的时候，多比已经手快地拆下了你腕上脏兮兮的绑带。</p><p>“竖着切的。是认真的，嗯？”她严肃地盯着你。</p><p>你没回答，把手抽回来：“说真的……我现在很饿。”</p><p>“好吧。”她转身带路。在楼梯口，你发现自己原本空空如也的口袋里多了半打铝箔包装的白色药片。</p><p>很快，你和小队里的其他人都变得非常亲近，除了康纳。不仅是因为他非常繁忙，经常不在，还因为你无法确定自己是否达到了他的期待。他待人接物的态度有种罕见的、不经世故的直截了当。不管你是在打靶的时候连续命中十环，还是在格斗中第一百零一次被掀翻在地，他只会实事求是地在技术上做出评价，没有多余的鼓励或安慰。每次任务之前，他也不会当着所有人的面慷慨陈词鼓舞士气，而是私下逐个确认你们的状态。这让他给人感觉既疏远又体贴。</p><p>总之，你不想从那双明亮、正直的眼睛里看到失望的神情，更别提因为自己的缘故拖慢他的脚步。你捂着胸口，看着康纳为了轻装简行指挥小队里的其他人重新分配弹药和装备，在一旁发出虚弱的抗议。</p><p>但他的决定不容置疑，在他看来，尽力保障下属的安全是他的责任。</p><p>“我们会用最快的速度赶到查尔斯顿，试试能不能获取支援。”启程之前，雅克向你们保证。杰米则留下一些药品，并且重复了三遍注意事项。你绝望地看着他们脚步迅捷地消失在地平线上。</p><p>“太阳就要落山了，”康纳说，向你伸出手，“能走吗？我们得尽快找一个扎营的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>即使经历连年战事，波士顿的天空依然蓝得可怕，云朵绵软干净得形同诅咒，地面满是美丽的红色碎砖，开裂的缝隙里长出杂草。太阳西沉，空气逐渐变得寒冷凝滞。但愿不会下雪。你在心里默念。</p><p>康纳走得尽量慢了，但你在现在的状况下也只能勉强跟上。当止痛剂的药效褪去，每迈一步都是煎熬。你想到幼时读过的童话里那个用鱼尾交换双腿的人鱼。仅仅是为了和人类的王子跳舞，就甘愿忍受这种痛苦，你抓住口袋里的那个小木块，真是太蠢了。</p><p>你们在一处斜坡上停步，稍事休息。你抬头看向远方，落在玻璃高楼残骸之上的夕阳有种诡异的美感。“真红啊。”你说，“城市像从顶端熔化了一样。”但你还是觉得冷，哪怕烧尽整个地平线都无法缓解，指尖和嘴唇都在发颤。</p><p>“跟刚才相比，你出了很多汗。”康纳说。</p><p>“那是因为我走累了。”你碰了碰自己的额头，上面有一层细密的冷汗。</p><p>“不，是因为你开始发烧了。”康纳反驳道。他认为不能再冒险拖着你继续行进，于是改变路线，就近往一幢还有一半尚且完好的建筑走去。</p><p>“你似乎很熟悉波士顿。”你拖着步子，试图用谈话刺激自己逐渐迟钝的注意力。</p><p>“没错，我曾经住在附近的镇上，时常会到波士顿来。”他说，用胳膊稳住你，身上有火药和松木的气味，“当然，是在战前。”</p><p>“你可以多讲讲。我对这里一无所知。”</p><p>康纳犹豫了一会儿：“我不知道该讲什么。没有什么特别的事。”</p><p>“比如……你战前是做什么的。”</p><p>“十几岁的时候，我当过一段时间猎手。”康纳说，“一位住在山上的老人训练了我。”</p><p>“好吧，”你突然来了兴趣，努力忽略呼吸变得越来越灼热和艰涩的事实，“你也有过十几岁。”虽然康纳现在年纪也不大，在士官中算是很年轻，但在你眼中，他似乎生来就有这么魁梧了，“这附近都有些什么动物？”</p><p>“有很多，”他一边回答，一边阻止你滑下去，“小的有野兔，狐狸之类的。大的有鹿，甚至熊。”</p><p>“所以你连熊也打过？”</p><p>“一般不打。”康纳继续说。你们再次原地休息。该死，你想。“如果碰到熊的话，在它注意到你之前，首选的是逃走。最重要的是，注意风向。动物的耳朵很灵，鼻子也很灵。如果碰到异常的气味，他们就像被打了一拳一样。”</p><p>“风向。有意思。”</p><p>“对。而且风向经常会变。在山坡上，早上的时候，冷空气往下走，坡底是下风。等太阳升起，热空气浮上来，坡底就变成了上风。”康纳从背包里掏出一些杰米留下的药片喂给你，“所以，最好的办法是走河谷。河谷空气凉，总在下风，动物闻不到你。你在听吗？”他轻轻拍了拍你的脸。</p><p>“听得很清楚。”你咳嗽了几下，“我们还有多远？”</p><p>“前面就是，坚持一下。”康纳把你从地上拉起来。他帮你推开变形的旋转门，踢开东倒西歪的游客标志，找了一个相对暖和的角落铺开睡袋。“你躺下休息，我去找些生火的东西。”他说。</p><p>你仰面瞪着头顶，渐渐意识到这是个什么地方。一个美术馆。大部分画作都被取下，想必是被抢救走然后保存在别处了，漆得精致的墙壁上只留下标牌。地面上有几尊雕塑的残骸，优美的手指断成几截，空白的眼眶充满忧郁。</p><p>“作为一个扎营的地方，这也太奢侈了。”康纳回来的时候，你说道，看着他堆起用多功能刀砍来的树枝生火，“如果管理员还在的话，怕不是要被气昏了头。”</p><p>“比起那些扔炸弹的人，我们不算什么。”康纳说，“你最好还是赶紧睡一觉，不要乱动。”</p><p>你努力在这个几百年历史的建筑中入睡，但还没有从混乱的梦境中理出头绪，就被康纳摇醒了。他捂住你的嘴，另一只手作出安静的手势。临时燃起的火堆已经熄灭，但大厅远处有晃动的亮光和窸窣的说话声。可能只是拾荒者，也可能是来勘探建筑的敌人。</p><p>“别说话，到这边来。”</p><p>你手脚并用爬到墙边的一个柱子后面，一片死寂中，膝下的大理石坚硬且冰凉刺骨。“我去看看情况。你就在这里，不要发出任何声音，不要到任何地方去。明白了吗？”康纳悄声说。</p><p>你点头。</p><p>“复诵一遍。”</p><p>“我就在这里，不发出任何声音，不到任何地方去。”你哑着嗓子回答。</p><p>“很好。”康纳很快隐没在黑暗中。在萨金特的穹顶、科尔多瓦的雕花柱头和奥斯曼的壁挂毯之间，你凝神静听。有沉重的东西倒下，顺着台阶滑下来。有呼号被半途截断，什么人的手电滚落在地上，光柱乱晃。脚步声变得杂乱清晰，有人开始互相喊叫，几声枪响在廊柱间清脆地回荡。</p><p>你坐立难安。但康纳的话把你钉在原地，他也没有给你留任何武器。一种耻辱的感觉盖过了胸口的剧痛和呼吸的阻塞。你紧紧攥着衣服前襟，指尖触到木块的轮廓。这时你意识到时间肯定过了午夜，2月14日已经到了。</p><p>几分钟之后，康纳和离开时一样回来得无声无息。“没事了，”他说，“现在你可以继续回去睡觉。”</p><p>尽管很暗，你还是闻见他身上有血：“你受伤了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”他回答。</p><p>“你要是一个人走的话，现在说不定已经到查尔斯顿了。”你钻进睡袋，但全无睡意，依然看着他，“你可以给我留把枪，至少一把小刀。”</p><p>他把手擦了擦，去试你额头的温度。烧退了一些，也许到早上就能恢复些许体力。</p><p>“刚才进来的时候，我看到旁边有一个小吧台。”你继续说，“这里原来卖些什么？”</p><p>“就是普通的咖啡，茶。博物馆里常见的那种店。”康纳枕着自己的胳膊侧躺下来，和你离得很近，声音近乎耳语，“还有一些蛋糕，热的鸡肉卷什么的。”</p><p>“有你喜欢的吗？”</p><p>“我对食物没有什么特别的喜好。”</p><p>“我想也是。那就随便请你吃点什么吧。”你揉揉眼睛，“胡萝卜蛋糕怎么样？要是比较喜欢肉的话，试试牛肉和烤蘑菇帕尼尼？至于饮料，我知道你不喝酒。薄荷茶不错，可以往里加很多糖。”</p><p>康纳沉默的时间比平时更久，你还以为他已经睡着了。“薄荷茶的确不错。”他说，“但我不太爱吃烤蘑菇。”</p><p>“好的。烤牛肉帕尼尼，不要蘑菇，但可以放些美式奶酪、洋葱和生菜？奶酪要切得很碎，洋葱得用黄油煎过才好。放进烤炉不多不少热上三分钟。”你信口开河，“薄荷茶要搭配黄糖还是白砂糖？”</p><p>“……白砂糖就行。”他回答。</p><p>此时此刻，你不知道是你野餐般的语气更诡异，还是康纳认真回应的样子更诡异，何况离你们不远的地方还躺着几具新鲜尸体，而背包里只有压缩干粮和两瓶饮水。</p><p>“有什么事情吗？”康纳突然问。</p><p>“没有，就是躺久了有些无聊。”你说。</p><p>“对不起。”几秒钟之后，你无意义地补充道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>第二天，你们在波士顿美术馆等到完全退烧之后才启程。但从半夜起就降下的雪一直没有停。你给腿上的伤口换好绷带，可摸遍全身的口袋也没找到多比定期拿给你的药片，倒是意外从背包深处翻出来一把小梳子。你把它递给康纳，看他整理了一下头发。你一直觉得他留在鬓角的辫子非常好看。</p><p>你们的行进速度依然很慢。积雪还没有形成，只有路面结了一层薄冰，随时随地都有打滑的危险。你裹着从被砸毁的商店里搜出来的帽衫，戴着兜帽，但雪片总有办法落在你的眉毛和眼睫上，甚至钻进脖子里。沿途出现了更多低矮的红砖建筑，尖尖的屋顶半隐在水雾中。虽然大多损坏，它们依然保持着一种老学究式的厚重。你们接近了波士顿的老城区。</p><p>“我们有希望在傍晚走到海港附近，看你体力的状况。”康纳确认着地图说道，“其实在这里就能看到海鸥。”</p><p>你抬头，看到一些浑圆的白色大鸟落在歪斜的店招牌上：“它们很漂亮，而且看起来很健壮。”</p><p>“动物总有办法找到吃的，不像我们。”康纳说。</p><p>这时候，通讯器响了。断断续续、充满杂音的讯号中，传来雅克的声音。看来，经过连夜奔徙，他们已经到达查尔斯顿。但这不意味着能有好消息。</p><p>“他们拔营了，被临时调去支援93号公路北段。”你听到他说，“剩下的的几个人告诉我，得继续往北走才能找到他们。”</p><p>康纳什么也没说，但你清晰地看到他嘴边呼出一团白气。</p><p>“这边还有一点基本的物资，但没有运输车。需要我们留下来等吗？”</p><p>“不用，”康纳回答，“你们休息一阵子，进行补给，然后继续北上。我们迟早能追上你们。”</p><p>你坐在背风处，压低帽檐看着他，试图从他脸上捕捉任何不耐或者烦恼的迹象。但他只是把手握在一起沉思了一会儿。</p><p>“如果能在这附近搜索到干粮和饮水的话，我们可以从港口开始走水路，那里应该多少有被遗弃的船只。这样能比步行快很多。当然，前提是避开沿岸可能的敌人。”他说，“我觉得这是目前为止最合适的解决办法，虽然变数有点多。”</p><p>你点点头，心里默算如果康纳一个人走的话能少花多少时间。用来固定胸肋的绑带太紧，活像十八世纪淑女的紧身衣。不知被什么惊动了，屋檐上的海鸥忽然都飞起来，发出粗鲁的鸣叫，白色翼尖破开细密的雨雪，然后消失在枯萎的灌木中。古老议事厅顶端的大钟停在多年前的某个时刻，缔造国家的伟人被雨水腐蚀得面目模糊，慷慨的演说不再在白橡木的墙壁间回响。仓促爆发的战事之前，在这样的天气里，城市中的居民都忙着在门前铲雪，清理结冰的车窗。地标附近快消品牌的霓虹灯亮过天上的星星，熙攘的人群形成流动的河。花纹装饰的陶瓷杯子里装着热咖啡，和甜腻的红丝绒蛋糕一起端上来。身高不及桌腿的孩子们坐在高脚凳上为几块甜饼争来争去。</p><p>而在远离这一切的城郊，康纳独自一人，在山林中的某棵高树上埋伏，或者循着动物的踪迹设下陷阱，乌木似的发间落着细雪。他会带着一只猎犬吗？也许不会。当猎物无声倒下，他熟练地用刀分离它们的毛皮，温暖的血液和脂肪淌在冰封的土地上。取完需要的部分，剩余的留给林间的食腐者，他简单地清洗双手，扛着战利品返回，肤色如蜜，身姿强健，仿佛传说故事所钟爱的勇者，甚至什么古老神祇骄傲的子孙。</p><p>你有限的经验只够你想象出这样的生活，在人们口中流传的所谓更普通和更容易的生活。</p><p>康纳站起来，准备去附近找一些饮用水。</p><p>“像我昨天说的，你可以给我一把枪，至少一把小刀，”你说，“万一旁边突然蹦出人来怎么办？”</p><p>“没有那个必要。”康纳说。</p><p>你摊开手。康纳莫名狐疑地盯着你看了一会儿：“你和昨天一样，在这里不要乱跑就行。”</p><p>你挠了挠自己的手腕：“你的日常工作就是教我使用各种武器，现在却连一把刀都不肯给我？”</p><p>“你现在是伤员，不适合战斗。”康纳用不容商量的语气说，转身去找水。但没迈出几步，他忽然停下，走回你旁边，递给你一把匕首。</p><p>“你就拿着它吧。”他说，“但是依然要待在原地，直到我回来。”</p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p>你握着匕首。它有精致的木头握把和线条流畅的刀身，比起实用武器，看上去更像某种古董收藏。美术馆里殖民时期图册上的工艺品和它的风格有几分相似。指尖抚过刀刃，能感到它泠冽而锋利。你站起来，往一旁小巷的深处走去。</p><p>“你们祈求，就给你们；寻找，就寻见；叩门，就给你们开门。”*遥远黯淡的记忆和水雾一同升起，一个女人仰躺着，嘴唇虔诚地翕动，瘦骨嶙峋的手叠放在胸前。被弃置的圣坛后面，新土堆积，有乌鸦忽然开始嘶声悲鸣。一种无用的图景，它们在唱，一种更容易的生活。</p><p>许久，康纳还没有回来。你长长地吐出一口气，紧紧攥住匕首的握把。刀尖抵住起伏的胸口，心脏战栗着敲打胸腔。你仰起脖子，冰凉的雪片落在眼睛里。</p><p>而你一片模糊的眼中忽然映出了一棵树。它是如此突兀，擅自闯入你的视野。渐次灰白的天空下，它光秃着黑黢黢的枝桠，高大而优雅地伸展，无名无姓，无知无觉，就像超现实的背景上一个抽象的剪影。</p><p>“这种树叫沼生栎。它叶子的形状很特殊，能结很多橡果，是松鼠的最爱。”</p><p>你猛地抖了一下，转身看见康纳正快步向你走来。“以防你还想知道，旁边那棵矮一些的是栾树，七月的时候会开黄色的细长的花，在这边非常常见。”他按住你的肩膀，从你手中抽走匕首，“周围这些乱糟糟的灌木是长柄冬青。见过那种掉满地的圆圆的红色果实吗？就是它结出来的。”</p><p>你默然地看着他。</p><p>“我记得我叫你留在原地。”康纳脸上第一次显出愠怒的神色。他把你拽回方才的避雨处，从口袋里掏出一个东西扔给你：“你应该需要这个。”</p><p>你张开手心，是一打铝箔包装的白色药片。“所以你知道。”你一时不知作何反应。</p><p>“所有人都知道。”康纳抱着胳膊，栗色的眼睛瞪着你，“你真的觉得多比有能耐一个人弄到那些药？”</p><p>你陷入短暂的沉默。“但你还是给了我一把刀。”</p><p>康纳放下手臂，踱着步子走了好几个来回，辫子上的雪开始融化，身后依旧寒风鞭挞。良久，他才开口：“因为我相信你。”</p><p>“相信我什么？”你迷茫地问。</p><p>“我相信，”他说，字字句句清白响亮，“就像我不会半途丢下你一样，你也不会丢下我。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>太阳完全沉落之后，你们到达了港口。万幸的是，虽然很早就遭封闭，但像康纳预计的那样，这里还剩下一两艘搁浅的白色小船，多半曾经用来钓鱼或者运载游客。尽管有不同程度的损坏，经过修理后应该能勉强使用。你们在旧时的港口管理处找到一些工具，赶在夜里备好船，以便第二天尽早出发。</p><p>你帮康纳拧紧最后几颗螺丝，缠好缆绳，然后在管理处的小屋里清出一块地方铺开睡袋，生起一小堆火。康纳抱着武器坐在窗前。隔着窗户看过去，夜晚的海有一种若无其事的美，而在这里掠过的炮弹、飘扬过的旗帜和生满苔藓的残骸都不过是某种徒劳的愚行。</p><p>手表的指针接近午夜，你又瞪着天花板躺了很久，才从胸前口袋里拿出那块你一直带在身上的小巧木头。你花了几个星期耐心地把它打磨成型。</p><p>“这个送给你。”你把它递给康纳，说道。</p><p>“这是什么？”他接过去，把它放在掌心，像对待清晨的一颗露水，“一只熊？”</p><p>你在脖子附近比划了一下：“对。我留了一个小孔，如果找到合适的绳子，可以穿起来当作挂饰什么的。”</p><p>“谢谢，”康纳观察着它有些笨拙和粗糙的轮廓，“为什么突然给我这个？”</p><p>你无声地笑了一下：“因为我一直觉得你很像熊。不是吓人的那种。”周围只有秒针走动的声音、柴火的噼啪声和遥远海浪的回响。但愿过几个小时，上涨的潮水能让你们把船推下海时省些力气。康纳小心地把那只木头熊收进背包。你一动不动，屏住呼吸等着他再说些什么，直到堵在喉咙深处的瑟缩和苦涩都消散。一阵细小的窸窣声过后，有似曾相识的火药和松木的气息凑近，康纳温暖而粗糙的手摸索着覆上你的额头。刚开始，他似乎在试探你是否发烧；接着，他的手指非常轻柔、若即若离地抚过你的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇，然后收了回去。</p><p>“Ten tshi tenonwaratons ne Shonkwaia’tishon. Kwah tsi io ianereh Ohnahoten rohshon.”**他用你不能理解的语言说，语调轻缓，近乎亲切，“好好睡一觉，明天还有很长的路要走。”</p><p>你闭上眼睛，2月15日又是新的一天。绵延的人类废墟之上，星河倒悬，夜风舒展如万物荣生的旌旗。你知道，在战争和杀戮之外，康纳还有很多东西可以告诉你，关于船只、飞鸟和大海，关于自然隐秘的规律、流传久远的传说和几近消亡的歌谣。</p><p>反过来，你则会请求他继续相信你。哪怕道路艰险，而在前方静待的命运和年岁都并不温良。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p>2020-02</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* 路加福音，11:9</p><p>** “感谢我们的造物主。他的创造如此美丽。”实际来源是一位现代莫霍克歌唱家创作的歌词。<br/>有兴趣的话这里可以听：https://bearfoxmusic.com/track/2181584/ohenton-karihwatekwen-karenna-opening-address-song-feat-lawrence-laughing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>